fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Majesty el Keturah
Majesty el Keturah (陛下エル'ケトラ, Heiku eruketora, Heku el Ketura) 'is a playable character in Tales of Freedom. A young and spirited girl with a mysterious past who carries a heavy burden the others are initially unaware of. Getting through the events of the Purge, she tags along with Hans and finds herself wrapped up in the events leading to her joining the others. She acts as the narrator of the story and can be considered a deuteragonist. Her weapon of choice is called the Binding Rod. Her full name stands for ''"Keturah of the el clan, From the village of Majesty", in the Xbox One version, her full name stands for "Ketura of the el clan, From the village of Heku" Other Appearances Dissidia Tales X Keturah is a Warrior of Peace and is the second representative for Tales of Freedom in Dissidia Tales X. She once traveled across her world as a wanderer, obtaining the aid of Shiva. Keturah now uses her eidolon as her primary fighting style in the battle against the forces of Chaos. She regained her memories of Camille sometime during the cycle of wars, but tshe has lost all of his memories of her. '''Attire Keturah's default appearance is of her dress in Tales of Freedom. She has pink hair, along with an ensemble of a mini-dress, striped stockings and a blue cloak. Keturah's first alternate outfit, "Violet Hakama", is based on an artwork drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Her dress is lavender instead of pink with no floral pattern and her hair is also lavender. Keturah's second alternate outfit, "Wedding Dress", a white, strapless gown cut in the front to reveal her thighs with a train behind her. The dress has white feather ornamentation on the front hem and a pair of small feathered wings attached to a bouquet of roses on the back. White gloves, a tiara, high-heeled boots and a silver necklace complete the ensemble. She said in Tales of Freedom that she never wants to marry, but wants to try to. 'EX Mode' Keturah's EX Mode is Grand Holy, where she gains an aura of pyreflies. While in EX Mode Keturah gains the ability Double Summons, which automatically calls someone's eidolon to attack when Keturah uses a Bravery attack, increasing the length and power of her attacks. Keturah's EX Burst is Holy Death, where she summons all other's eidolons to attack while sending the opponent to another dimension. The player has to enter button commands that appear on the screen as Keturah dances while on a sprout of water and the eidolons attack the opponent from all directions. The player has to wait for the ring of light to appear around the command input and then press it just as it vanishes. After the sequence, Keturah ends the EX Burst by spinning and consuming the opponent in an explosion of pyreflies. Warriors of Adrammelech: Tales of Freedom In Warriors of Adrammelech, Keturah is a playable character, fighting in Tina's Side, but Keturah loses Shiva at the Beginning and she has to Shiva again in Shiva's Castle.